Johnny's day off
by starskyandhutch14
Summary: Johnny Gage gets a day off from work or so he thinks. this story is dedicated to my fellow Gage fan Sandy (Sue) Hogan.


Johnny's Day Off

Johnny woke from the sound of the phone ringing, rolling over gently, trying not to wake Sandy, he grabbed it and whispering he said "Hello?"

"John this is Chet. I'm sorry to be calling you so early on your day off but I can't find the cinnamon. Do you know where it is?"

"Really Chet?" John said incredibly. "You are calling me to ask about cinnamon? I don't know, did you try the spice rack?"

"I looked there" Chet said. "And no, it's not there. You used it last Gage so, where is it? I want to make cinnamon rolls for breakfast."

"I don't know Chet, it's there somewhere - just keep looking. I'm going back to sleep." John hung the phone up and rolled back over, putting his arms around Sandy, snuggling her close to him.

"Everything ok?" she asked.

"Yes everything is fine, go back to sleep." John whispered in Sandy's ear as they dozed off.

Fifteen minutes later, the phone rang again, John went to answer it, but Sandy grabbed his hand and pulled it back.

"Let it ring" she said. "It's your day off to just relax."

John kissed her forehead gently and said "You know I can't just let it ring it could be important." He picked up the phone, "Hello, and this better be good," he said with a warning tone.

"John, its Chet again. I found the cinnamon."

"Chet, please tell you did not call me back just for that did you?" John said irritably.

"No John, I wasn't calling to tell you that! Now I can't find the powdered sugar for the glaze." Chet said, the sound of cabinet doors banging in the background.

"Chet," the annoyance in John's voice getting stronger, "What makes you think I know where everything is all the time? Can't you ask one of the other guys?"

"No one is here right now" Chet explained. "They're out on a call and I'm trying to get breakfast finished for them. So, where can I find the sugar?"

"Chet, for Christ's sake, look in the cabinet! And, stop calling me on my day off!" John hung up the phone and turned once again to Sandy.

"I'm so sorry babe. It was Chet again, he won't call again. You want to try to go back to sleep?"

"Well, do you want to try to go to sleep?" Sandy asked softly, snuggling up to Johnny and giving him butterfly kisses down his neck and onto his bare chest.

"Who needs sleep? John said huskily slowly unbuttoning the shirt of his that Sandy wore when she stayed over.

Just then the phone rang again. John snatched the phone up and growled, "Dammit Chet! What now?"

"Geez Gage, you don't have to yell. I was just wondering where you put the sheet pans that's all." Chet asked, sounds of him looking through the cabinets coming through the phone.

Sandy tapped John on the shoulder and pointed to the bathroom, she mouthed shower, and a few seconds later John heard the water start. Turning back to the phone he slowly and evenly said, "Now look Chet, you have to stop calling me every five minutes! You are ruining my love life and bothering me on my day off!"

"Well I just wanted to finish these cinnamon rolls and need the pans. So, do you know where they are?" Chet asked.

"Ok I'll tell you where they are and then no more phone calls today got it?" Johnny said.

"Got it." Chet said. "I promise I won't call again today. Now, where are the pans?"

"They are in the drawer under the oven. Now, goodbye Chet. And, remember you promised – no more phone calls."

"Goodbye Gage, see you tomorrow and thanks."

John hung the phone up, got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Just as Sandy turned off the water and was stepping out she grabbed a towel to wrap around her.

"Sandy I am so sorry our morning was ruined. But no more interruptions I promise." He said, wrapping his arms around her.

"It's ok sweetie, but I have to run. I have so many errands to do today. I'll be back to cook you dinner tonight, hopefully we can have a quiet night just the two of us ok?" she said, hugging him back.

"I will be looking forward to tonight. Please hurry back." he kissed her and patted her on her butt and went out to make some coffee and read the newspaper.

Hours passed and Sandy finished her errands. Her last stop was to get some things for dinner. When she got to Johnny's apartment, she let herself in, setting the food on the counter. Sandy called out for John but it was quiet. She started unpacking the groceries and putting things in the fridge when she saw a note with her name on it stuck to the door. Sandy opened it and started reading out loud,

"Sandy, baby I am sorry to tell you that I got called into work. I had to go since no one else could cover for Chet. Seems that he burned his hand pretty bad trying to get the rolls out of the oven when they started burning. Maybe, on my next day off we can be alone with no one bothering us. Please don't be mad. Will call you later."

Sandy stood there holding the note for a few seconds, before saying out loud and smiling, "No John I'm not mad at you. It's not your fault. But, I am, however going to kill Chet when I see him."


End file.
